


Nostalgia

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Reveal, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly has a little surprise for Jim.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake gave me the first line and Molliarty as a prompt. I originally posted this on Tumblr yesterday.

“I murdered someone with this once. Ahh, fond memories.”

“I know,” Molly muttered. “I did the postmortem.”

The two of them were cleaning out the guest room closet. To Molly’s surprise, Jim waxed nostalgic over almost everything in it. Granted, most of his memories involved murder and mayhem, but still.

He put the candlestick back in its box, smirking. “If it helps, he deserved it.”

“You say that about everyone.”

“It happens to be true about everyone. I don’t go around murdering people for no reason – I leave that to the truly insane.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “And what would you call your own mental state?”

He grinned. “Colorful.”

“Uh huh.” She came over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Now remember, you promised you won’t kill except in self-defense once the baby comes.”

Jim wrapped his arms around her, his eyes traveling down her body to her six months-swollen stomach. “And I’ll do my best to keep that promise – I want Junior to be proud of me.”

“About that…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

Jim lifted his eyes to hers, raising an eyebrow. “Did you find out the gender without me?”

“My doctor let it slip. Um, do you want to know?”

He grinned. “You know me, Mr. Immediate Gratification.”

She couldn’t help smiling back despite her nervousness. “I guess we can still call the baby Junior if we name her after me.”

Emotions flashed in his eyes in quick succession – surprise, delight, then mild horror. “You’ll still expect me to keep my promise when she’s thirty and starts dating?”

Molly laughed softly, relaxing. “Yes, love. And I’m sure she’ll start dating a lot younger than thirty.”

Jim humphed. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Please, she’ll have you wrapped around her little finger.”

He smiled softly. “She already does, just like her mother.”


End file.
